


M A N J U S H A G E

by Megami_Mayuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, Genderbending, alt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megami_Mayuki/pseuds/Megami_Mayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merah manjushage adalah keindahan. Kecantikan yang tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh keduanya. Tapi Seira tidak suka keindahan yang seperti ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M A N J U S H A G E

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
> Nijimura Shuuzou x Female Akashi Seijuurou (Akashi Seira)  
> Cross post dengan akun saya yang ada di FFn  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.

" _Sugoi_!" Satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Shuuzou. Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menggumankan berbagai kata bermakna sama sejak manik kelabunya menangkap hamparan merah alami. Selaras dengan bibirnya, jemari itu tak henti menekan _shuttle_ kameranya, berusaha mengabadikan setiap detail pemandangan yang mungkin tak akan dilihatnya lagi hingga tahun depan.

Lensa kamera Shuuzou kembali berpindah lincah, mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menjadi sasaran objeknya. Pergerakan kameranya berhenti ketika mata kelabunya menangkap sosok cantik seindah helain ribuan kelopak bunga _manjushage_ yang terhampar di sekelilingnya.

Nijimura terkesima.

Surai senada kelopak bunga _manjushage_ itu sedikit berkibar tertiup angin musim gugur nakal yang sepertinya memang berniat menggoda. Sosok cantik sempurna yang pernah ia temui itu duduk bersimpuh. _Kimono_ berwarna merah dengan gradasi biru gelap di bagian bawah membalut tubuh mungilnya. Corak kupu-kupu berwarna merah muda sukses membuat gadis itu nampak lebih cantik. Jemarinya yang lentik membelai salah satu kelopak bunga _manjushage_ beruntung—yang jujur membuatnya iri.

_**Klik.** _

_Shuttle_ kamera refleks ditekan, mengabadikan moment itu dalam bentuk cetak statis pada selembar kertas mengkilap. Shuuzou tersenyum bangga. Foto yang bagus untuk objek yang indah. Tanpa pemuda 25 tahun itu sadari, gadis yang menjadi objek fotonya itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Agaknya cukup terganggu dengan cahaya _blitz_ yang mengusik delimanya. Manik merah darah itu bertemu pandang dengan manik kelabu. Kilatan penuh pesona terpancar dari bias cahaya yang menembus kornea. Jemari lentik itu merapikan sedikit helaian merahnya, menyisirnya ke belakang telinga polos itu. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak baik mengambil foto orang tanpa izin, Shuuzou _-san_." Suara merdu itu melantunkan kalimat peringatan. Yang diperingati hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai tanggapan.

"Tidak ada orang yang tahan untuk tidak mengabadikan setiap inci kecantikan bidadari yang baru turun dari langit. Terlalu mempesona."

"Dasar gombal."

Shuuzou tertawa renyah tak kala mata kelabunya menangkap semburat sewarna kelopak _manjushage_ bersemu di pipi sang istri. Setidaknya kata-kata yang dianggap Seira itu gombalan murahannya—walau kenyataan dia serius—berhasil membuat si pemilik mahkota merah berekspresi seperti itu.

Si hitam berjalan mendekat, memposisikan dirinya berdiri di samping sang istri. "Jangan kelamaan duduk seperti itu. _Kimono_ -mu bisa kotor."

Tangan suami muda itu terjulur, memberi gestur membantu si merah berdiri. Seira menyambut hangat, jemarinya yang lentik cekatan menggenggam milik Shuuzou yang lebih besar. Gadis itu berusaha berdiri, menjadikan sang suami sebagai tumpuannya. Seira menepuk bagian bawah _kimono_ -nya, berusaha membersihkan debu yang tak sengaja menempel ketika ia duduk. Gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda itu melirik sang suami, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya mengikuti arah manik kelabu itu menuju.

Hamparan bunga _manjushage_.

"Tidak kusangka di rumah utama ternyata ada tempat yang seperti ini," kata Shuuzou berkomentar. " _Sasuga_ keluarga Akashi."

"Apa boleh buat kan? Soalnya waktu kita kemari, kita terlalu sibuk mengurusi pernikahan kita."

Ah benar juga. Bagaimana Shuuzou bisa lupa? Pertama ia kemari—ke tempat kelahiran sang mendiang ibunda Seira—tepat saat perayaan pernikahan mereka. Sejujurnya berhubungan dengan keluarga Akashi itu bukanlah urusan yang menyenangkan. Terutama dalam hal berkaitan dengan tradisi dan tata krama. Shuuzou merasa tiba-tiba perutnya mual ketika mengingat betapa ia harus berlatih keras _table manner_ di bawah bimbingan Seira, ketika sang calon ayah mertua—waktu itu mereka belum menikah—secara paksa mengundangnya makan malam bersama. Tak jauh lebih buruk acara pernikahannya dengan Seira yang inginnya diselenggarakan secara sederhana saja tak jadi diadakan karena desakan keluarga sang istri. Paling mentok upacara di gereja dengan bidadarinya memakai gaun putih adalah keinginannya. Seira pun sebenarnya tak berkeberatan. Toh keduanya berpandangan sama kalau yang terpenting bukan acaranya tetapi makna di dalamnya yang lebih dalam.

Siapa sangka kalau harapannya itu pupus ketika resepsi pernikahan mereka berdua harus dirayakan mengikuti upacara pernikahan tradisional Jepang lengkap. Tak tanggung-tanggung acaranya diadakan meriah di rumah megah milik keluarga sang ibu dengan mengundang sanak saudara keluarga besar Akashi. Waktu itu untuk pertama kalinya Shuuzou sadar gadis yang dia cintai itu memang benar-benar anak bangsawan. Pemuda pemilik marga Nijimura itu setidak bersyukur kehidupan rumah tangganya tak begitu dicampuri oleh keluarga sang istri. Pun saat ia memutuskan menghidupi Seira di rumah sederhana yang ia beli dengan keringatnya sendiri, bukan menempati rumah mewah hadiah pernikahan dari sang ayah. Setidaknya Akashi Masaomi tak terlalu banyak protes.

Shuuzou mengulum senyum. Menikmati momen-momen seperti ini dengan istri tercinta ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Sedikit melepas penat dari rutinitas mereka yang terlalu terkukung padatnya kota Tokyo yang terlalu menyesakkan. Nampaknya setelah ini dia harus minta maaf pada Seira karena sudah sering menangguhkan ajakan liburan si cantik selama beberapa lama.

Manik kelabu sekali lagi mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada hamparan bunga _manjushage_ yang sejak tadi memang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Taman bunga yang tumbuh masih di wilayah tanah keluarga Akashi itu—ia tidak mau memikirkan seberapa luas tanah milik keluarga Seira di sini—tampak cantik. Berwarna merah tumbuh subur di bawah beberapa pohon momiji yang berwarna jingga. Indah dengan merah yang selalu membuatnya suka.

Merah.

Seperti rambut Seira yang halus dan panjang.

Merah.

Seperti manik Seira yang selalu bersinar.

Merah.

Seperti bibir Seira yang tak bosan ia kecup.

Merah.

Seperti cintanya pada Seira yang selalu membara.

Shuuzou mengalungkan kameranya di bahu sebelah kanan. Dibawakan tubuh kekarnya lebih dekat pada sosok mungil yang sangat ia cintai. Kedua lengan yang siap melindungi sang nyonya Nijimura itu melingkup nyaman di pinggang. Punggung kecil Seira serasa pas bersandar di dada bidang milik sang suami. Shuuzou menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Seira, memberi kecupan singkat di pelipis sebelum akhirnya bertumpu manis di bahu mungil sang gadis. Sepasang manik kelabu dan _ruby_ itu menikmati hamparan merah yang memanjakan mata. Dihadiahi bonus semilir angin musim semi.

"Indah sekali kan, Shuuzou _-san_?"

Pemuda _raven_ itu tak berkata apapun selain berkata iya.

"Tapi," Ada jeda di ucapan Seira. Sedikit enggan melanjutkan, sang gadis justru memilih menggenggam punggung tangan Shuuzou dengan tangannya yang mungil, "aku tidak suka keindahan yang seperti ini."

Shuuzou mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berdua sama-sama setuju kalau hamparan _manjushage_ di hadapan mereka adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Pun Seira terlihat senang saat pertama kali melihat bunga yang katanya adalah favorit sang nenek. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Keindahan penuh kesedihan seperti ini aku tidak suka," kata sang pemilik surai merah menegaskan.

Shuuzou mengeratkan pelukannya, memberi kehangatan lebih pada sang istri menangkal dingin yang mulai terasa. "Jangan khawatir! Tidak akan ku biarkan apapun memisahkan kita. Kalaupun suatu saat nanti kita terpisah aku akan pastikan kita akan saling bertemu. Dan jika saat itu tiba tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kapanpun. _Zettai da_ ," kata Shuuzou menenangkan. Akhirnya paham maksud dari sang belahan jiwa.

Gadis dalam pelukan itu mengulum senyum lembut. Menghiasi wajah cantiknya dengan rona merah semu, merasa malu sekaligus senang mendengar ucapan lantang sang suami. " Janji ya?"

"Janji."

Dalam sebuah kisah yang diturunkan bak legenda. Yang diperdengarkan tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Sebuah kisah tentang bunga _lily_ berkelopak merah. Orang-orang menyebutnya _manjushage_. Bunga cantik yang mekar dan terlahir dari air mata kisah sepasang kekasih. Kisah sepasang peri yang jatuh cinta kemudian dipisahkan oleh sang dewa. Tidak seperti Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang dipertemukan setiap setahun sekali. Takdir tak mengijinkan keduanya bertemu. Ketika sang bunga berkembang maka Manju—sang peri penjaga bunga hanya akan menunggu dalam ketidaan. Karena sebelum itu Saka—sang peri penjaga daun telah dipaksa kembali terlelap bersama dengan jatuh gugurnya daun yang terpisahkan dari dahan. Terlahir dari kisah penantian yang tak pernah berujung, orang-orang menyebutnya _manjushage_ , yang berarti tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali.

* * *

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

 

**Omake:**

"Nee, Seira. Sebelum kita kembali bagaimana kalau kau berdiri di tengah sana. Aku akan ambil fotomu dari sini. Kau pasti kelihatan cantik."

"AWW!"

Satu cubitan keras bersarang tidak terlalu manis di lengan si raven.

"Shuuzou _-san_!"

Seira memandang tajam manik kelabu Nijimura. Manik _ruby_ yang biasanya terlihat besar dengan sinar mata yang lembut itu, kini menyipit dengan sinar mata penuh amarah. Seira menatap Shuuzou sebal. Pipi gadis itu memerah menggelembung tidak suka. Ditambah lagi kedua tangan gadis itu sudah bertengger manis berkacak pinggang. Shuuzou yang ditatap seperti itu tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Apa harus menahan tawa? Ikut marah juga? Atau justru mengikuti dorongan jiwa yang tak sabar ingin mengecup kedua belah pipi kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa? Itu bagus Sayang."

"Iya terus nanti Shuuzou _-san_ akan meng-uploadnya ke media sosial. Besoknya pasti akunku akan penuh penuh dengan _hastag_ dan cercaan perusak lingkungan. Shuuzou _-san_ mau aku dibeginikan? Jahat!"

"Ah maaf. Maaf. Maaf," ucap Shuuzou serius, menahan rasa sakit yang mulai melanda. Pukulan sang istri di dadanya yang bertubi-tubi ternyata sakit juga.


End file.
